Why You?
by JRockerSelphie
Summary: Selphie has gone into a deep depression. No one knows why. But she finds comfort in the person she least expects.


Declaimer: Don't own FF8.

Summary: Selphie has gone in deep depression. No one has any idea why. She finds comfort in the person she least expects.

Why you?

"She's been like this for days. I wonder what's wrong with her," Rinoa said to her friends.

"I know. It's not like her to be depressed. It scares me," said Quistis.

"Maybe be we should take her out for ice-cream or something."

"I don't think that's going to help," Squall said.

"Well it might!" Rinoa argued.

Squall rolled his eyes. He and Rinoa broke up a few days ago. She was still a little sore from it. Squall just couldn't feel any connection between them. He couldn't open up to her. He tried to, but just couldn't. Sure, he saved her life like a dozen times, but he was sick of it. It was like she couldn't take care of herself. He's not going to be there all the time so what's she going to do when that time comes? Sit there and die? That'd just make Squall more distant. Plus, he hated how she was always there. He never got any work done with her by his side the whole time. She's not part of SeeD. She's not even part of garden. She was only there because of him and _his_ friends. Now she was going out with Irvine just to make him jealous. Truth be told, Squall could care less. Why would he care? Unless of course the guy abused her. Rinoa was now his friend, or he would like to be. He didn't know if she felt the same way.

"Come on Squall! She's been in her dorm for days. No one has heard a word from her. The only time she comes out is to get some food. Since you guys are rank A, you don't have classes. You haven't had a mission for a long time. Someone needs to go talk to her!" Rinoa said.

"And what if she doesn't want to talk? And if you're so worried, then why don't you go talk to her?" Squall asked.

"Because I tried!"

"Well, you see. She doesn't want to talk," Squall said.

"But still, someone needs to help her with her problem," Rinoa said again.

"If she wanted help, don't you think she would have asked?"

"No! You know that she doesn't like to be a burden on anyone."

"Hey, guys. What'd are you talking about?" came a voice out of nowhere.

"Hey Seifer. We're just wondering what's wrong with Selphie," Rinoa answered him.

"Oh. I see. No wonder it's been quiet." Seifer said.

"She not that annoying," Squall said defending her.

"Maybe to you. You probably tone her out." Seifer said with a smirk.

"No. I actually listen to her. I know it seems like I don't. I turn my head away from her when she starts talking, but if you listen to her like I do, then you start to realize she makes a lot of sense."

"I see. Well I never want to listen to her. I don't listen to girls who aren't my type, but she sure is cute."

Seifer was accepted back into garden. A few months later he joined to gang. Everyone else accept Zell like him. Selphie always likes to annoy him. She thought he was so cute when he got mad. Quistis, even though she hid it, always liked him. Rinoa and him hang out all the time now. Irvine thought he was cool. He had to hang out with him since Rinoa was.

"I'm going to talk to her." Squall said out of nowhere.

Squall got up and walked the noisy hallways to the girl's dorm. When he got to Selphie's room, he knocked on the door. He heard sounds within the room. The door cracked open just a little bit. All he could see was one of Selphie's emerald eyes. It was all puffy. And red.

"Yeah?" She asked him.

"Hey. Um…how are you feeling?" he asked feeling a bit awkward.

"Not to good."

"You want to talk about it?"

Selphie was a bit puzzled. He never showed comfort toward her. She never expected him to in her whole life. She gave him a weak smile and let him in. He looked around. There was Kleenex everywhere. Clothes were lying on the floor. Her bed was unmade. To top it all off, the shades were down on a nice summer day. Every other time he came in her room it was all clean, the shades were always open, and she always had a smile on her face.

"So what's wrong?" He asked.

"Well…" She began.

She started to break down in tears. He took her hand and led her to the bed for her to sit down. Then he pulled her computer chair out from under the desk and placed it right in front of her. Then sat down.

"Take you time," he said to her.

"Its just that I heard from Cid that my parents died. You know, the ones who adopted me. I wasn't even there for it. I didn't…….I didn't…"

She started to cry even more. Squall pulled her into a hug. She cried on his shoulder for a few minutes before continuing.

"Its just that I didn't even get to say good-bye. And tell them thank you for taking care of me and loving me," She finished through her tears.

"I'm sure they know that. And I'm sure they loved you very much. There is no one who I know that doesn't like you. You're a good person, Selph. And a great friend. I'm happy that you are my friend." Squall told her.

"I always thought you hated me. When I talked to you, you'd turn away."

"The truth is that I listen to every word that you say."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Cool! I never thought the Almighty Commander Squall would listen to little o'l me."

"Whatever. ……………so will you come out now? Don't lock yourself away."

"Sure…but, I would like to clean my room. And open the shade. I haven't seen light in days!"

Squall chuckled and went to her window. As he opened the shade, Selphie flinched. Squall then let out a small laugh. She blinked several times before looking at him.

"That's what you get for not seeing the light in a long time." He said.

"Oh, but quiet you…you…you person!" she said laughing.

Squall helped her clean her room. He picked up all her used tissues and discarded them in her wastebasket. Then he made her bed. Selphie cleaned her bathroom and put all her dirty clothes in her hamper. Squall sat down on Selphie's computer chair. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, resting it on the top of the chair. A few minutes later, he felt Selphie sit on his lap, giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Squall. For everything." She said into his shoulder.

"You're welcome." He said hugging her back.

"But why you?"

"You've always listened to my problems. So I figured I'll listen to yours."

"Oh. Thank you." She said with a smile.

He put his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest. Before he even knew it, he was singing softly to her. He started to stroke her hair. Selphie was asleep within seconds. He smiled softly. He was happy to help her. And he was happy to see that she was smiling again. He never really liked to see her sad. It brought him down too. She is always the one who can make him smile without even trying.

A/N: I changed a few things. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
